Falling
by empirestateofMINE
Summary: Santana thinks her life is ruined and thinks there's really no hope left when Brittany leaves her for Artie. What happens when a stranger finds her at her darkest hour?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey there, This is the first fan fic I'm posting so like stay with me on this. I feel like you guys are going to hate me because of this, but I really like this story so you can deal with this chapter is scarily short for stuff I usually write. So um... Here it goes. **

* * *

><p>Falling. I just wanna slam to the ground. Be done with this fucking life.<p>

Falling. With a flash of light, I woke up. I can't take it. I cannot take it.

Who do I come to? I have no friends. The glee club hates me and Brittany's with fucking wheels. No one. Everyone else just wants to hook up with me.

I ran out of the room. Looking for something, anything.

Or a specific anything.

I found it.

The gun. I stared at it, unsure of what I was doing, but then I held it up to my head. I put my finger on the trigger. All my emotions running through my head.

Running.

That's what I need.

I got up and ran.

Ran down the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent. I threw the gun into some woods and continued to run. Everything anyone has ever said to me ran through my mind. "Slut" "Whore" and a bunch of worse things. I turned around and ran back to the woods.

I looked for the gun.

It was my only escape. Where the fuck is the gun?

"Looking for this?" A voice from the woods said and I sprung around. I was about to scream when I saw her face. She was... "Gorgeous" I muttered.

"Um yeah..." I continued.

"Why? I heard Lima Heights Adjacent was bad, but why would a girl like you need this gun?" She said with her perfect voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, looking at the stranger who seemed to be the

only thing in my life at the moment.

"Oh sorry," she walked closer to me and held out her hand, "I'm Nicole."

I took her hand.

Nicole.

Nicole smelt good. So good. "I'm Santana." I said, looking into Nicole's blue

eyes. She had light brown hair. and was kinda tall. She was perfection.

Pure perfection.

"Santana..." she said. I love the way she said my name, "Well Santana. I just

moved here and I need someone to hang out with."

"Alright," I said and for the first time in weeks I smiled, "How about you come to my house? Nobody is home."

"Okay. How bout on the way you tell me why you were looking for this gun?" she smirked and threw it deeper into the woods.

"How about you wait til' we get to my place."

I took her hand. Which was warm. And it made my body all tingly. Like Better

than Brittany's.

Anyways I walked to my house. A ton of guys checked us out and stuff but it was Lima Heights Adjacent. And I was with a beautiful girl. Then it

hit me. What if she's not gay? I'm setting myself up for heart break again. I

knew I couldn't fall for her until I knew if she was gay or not. We walked into my room and she sat on my bed.

I saw her on my bed and I wished she had just always been there.

"So... Time to tell me what the gun was for..." Nicole said and I took a second to listen to her voice. It was like a freaking love song that I just wanted to play over and over again. Wow, Is it me or does that sound like a Selena Gomez song?

So I sat next to her and it just flew out of my mouth, "I was going to kill

myself."

She looked and me confused then said "Why?"

That simple word. Three letters. Had finally made It seemed like someone cared.

Even if it's some girl I just met in the woods of Lima Heights Adjacent. Yet, at the same time she was much more than that. She was Nicole... She saved me and is continuing to save me.

"It's complicated..." I mumbled, looking down.

"Well of course it's complicated... Life itself is complicated... What's going on?"

"I... I'm in love with someone that doesn't love me back and I have no one

Cause I'm a bitch to everyone." I said like really fast and I just wanted to

leave it like that.

She noticed I was uncomfortable and said "Oh... Well if

they don't love you then they can't see how much of a -beautiful- girl you

are... And you've been nothing but nice to me this whole time so... Is there

something I should know?"

I blushed and laughed.

I laughed.

Laughed. I missed it... A lot.

_Last time I laughed was three weeks ago. Artie went shopping with his mom so _

_Brittany came to my place. We were lying on my bed and she whispered in my ear asking if I was secretly a unicorn._

_I laughed. _

_She laughed. _

_We laughed._

_I wrapped an arm around her and_

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked pulling me away from my Flashback. Then, I noticed the tear falling down my cheek. I hurt way too much to think of Brittany.

"I'm fine... Just remembering something.." I mumbled. Nicole then got up and

pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back.

She smiled.

I smiled.

She wiped my tear away.

I smiled wider.

After that she asked "Do you know any good places to eat? I'm starving!"

I laughed again.

That's twice.

"Breadstixs! The only good thing about Lima!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm oh so totally pissed at myself for two reasons. I've been so damn busy its taken FOREVER to write this. Also... Its actually shorter than the first chapter. You can shoot me because of that. Well here's chapter two which was originally supposed to be much much longer.**

* * *

><p>I took a bite of the warm breadstick, smiling. Once I finished taking the bite I held out the other end for her to take a bite. "Try it... They're the best breadsticks like ever." I said still waving the breadstick in her face. She finally took it and ate off the other end. Her eyes widened and she mumbled "That was the best fucking breadstick ever."<p>

I laughed.

That's the 6th time.

Twice at home.

She made me laugh twice in the car too.

Well one was kind of a nervous chuckle. I was singing along with some song on the radio and she turned to me with the biggest sweetest smile on her face and said "You have an amazing voice... I wish I could sing like that."Then came in my nervous chuckle and a mumbled "Thanks."

The next time was when she found a picture that Brittany left in my car of Lord Tubbington. She randomly started laughing and said "oh my lord... Why is there a picture of a cat wearing sunglasses in your car?"

"That's Brittany's!" I said while laughing and looking at the picture.

I said her name while laughing.

"Who's that?" Nicole asked while I cleared my throat.

"She's my best friend."

"I thought you said you had no friends."

"It's kind of complicated."

Nicole just nodded and didn't say anything after that. That's another thing I love about her.

She doesn't push.

After that I laughed again when the waiter left to go get us our drinks and she said "I'm not sure if that was a boy or a girl but whatever it was was total checking us out."

And now here I am.

Laughing.

Just today I was going to end my life. Now I'm back to laughing and falling for another girl. What are the odds of that?

"So Santana... What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Um... Cheerlead. No, sing. Actually... I'm not sure." I replied, blushing.

"You're a cheerleader?" she looked shocked and confused. I cleared my throat before responding "Yeah, I'm captain actually."

"Oh... Sorry I just have bad experiences with cheerleaders."

Of course. Now she hated me because of some stereotypical cheerleaders at her old school.

"I'm not like that..."

"I never told you what they were like though..."

I blushed a bit and continued.

"I assumed they were just stereotypical cheerleaders."

Nicole just laughed causing my face to become even redder then it already was.

"Basically...it's kind of like that."

The rest of the night we just talked. About everything. Well not everything...

Not Brittany. Not anything about her love life either. But basically everything else.

I found out she's from Boston. She lived there with her mom. Her parents were divorced and her dad lives here in Lima with her stepmom. So anyways, she's lived with her mom her whole life but this summer her mom died of cancer and well... She had to come live with her dad.

Then I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

And she whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

I was too.

* * *

><p>Now it's 11. And I'm lying down on my bed just thinking about her. She was just So... Perfect.<p>

I need to sleep considering tomorrow's Monday and I have cheerios practice at 5 am then cheerios after school.

That reminds me... Did I tell you I heard her sing? Well I kind of forced her to sing.

We were sitting in her room, laughing.

17 times.

My phone rang. It was just Britt asking what time we had cheerios.

Brittany.

Oh yeah, I'm in love with her.

It wasn't JUST BRITTANY. She's way more than that! One day I'm going to marry her and we're going to live on the beach. And she's going to be a famous dancer and I'll be the next Kim Kardashian. Without the sex tape. We'll have four kids, two girls and two boys. And our kids will be spoiled but still perfect.

If only she loved me too.

Anyways I'm ringtone was 'Tears dry on their own' and I could help but sing along. She laughed a bit as I did and I looked at her and said "Why don't you sing then?"

"I'd rather not..." her face turned bright red. It was kind of cute. More like really cute.

"Come on...don't be a jerk... Pleeeease?"

"Ugh Fine."

I smirked and asked what song.

She said Amy was fine.

Then she sang.

And my lord... She could out-sing Rachel any day.

"You should try out for glee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for this taking so long! I promise I'll go quicker next time! Just to let you know, I love this chapter because... Ingrid. And also, I looooooove writing Santana like this. She's so cute and vulnerable. Next chapter is one to look forward to :) I'm thinking Santana and Nicole have a sleepover and they talk about a lot... **

* * *

><p>5 am and it's cold. I hate Coach Sylvester more than anything. We're just running laps right now and I'm really close to falling asleep. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see wide awake Brittany smiling at me.<p>

"Hey Captain." she says with a giggle. As if I hadn't told her I loved her and as if she hadn't broken my heart.

"Hey sexy... Have you dumped transformer and decided you wanted to get on this instead yet?"

I didn't want to say it. That's just what came out of my mouth.

I kind of felt bad when I saw her frown.

"No..." she mumbled.

I just kept running. I would apologize... But she hurt me...

After practice, I went to go take a shower. I put the water as hot as it can go and got in. It burned a bit but truthfully I didn't care. I sang silently, feeling the water fall when I heard someone saying my name. I popped my head out and some sophomore cheerio with an annoyed look on her face came and said "some chick is here to see you"

I smiled when Nicole walked in.

She laughed a bit and said "Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt..."

I blushed a little and responded "It's fine..."

"I just didn't know where my homeroom was so I thought I'd look for you, since you're the only one I know."

"I'll be out in like a minute... Just wait for me and I'll help."

Nicole smiles and nods, "Alright, thanks."

We laughed all the way to her homeroom and then I smiled. "So I'll meet you at lunch?" I said to her once we reached the door.

"Sounds great."

"Alright bye."

"Bye..."

I kept smiling while walking to my homeroom then Brittany stopped me. "Who's she?"

"She's new. Her name's Nicole."

"Well I'm your best friend." Brittany said jealously.

I gave her a look of disbelief before saying "Then start acting like one." and walking away.

* * *

><p>At lunch I found Nicole sitting at a table by herself and I quickly went to sit next to her.<p>

"Hey, Tana."

"Tana?" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah... I thought of it last period... You don't mind right?"

So she was thinking about me. That's a good sign... I think. I just wish I knew if she was gay... But you can't just ask things like that.

"Santana?" she said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh it's fine..."

"Then I'm so calling you Tana." she giggled.

It was adorable.

"Do it." I said with a laugh.

As soon as I went to take a bite of my sandwich, Brittany sat next to me.

"I'm gonna sit with you, Sanny." she said with a bright smile.

Obviously her way of trying to make things up to me.

Nicole gave me a look and I cleared my throat before I turned to Brittany and asked, "Is Wheels coming?"

"Maybe..."

A guilty frown.

He was coming.

"Then, I'd rather just sit here with Nicole. Bye, B..."

"Bye..." she mumbled sadly and walked away, over to the table with Berry, Tina and Frankenteen.

"Harsh..." Nicole mumbled giving me a look of confusion.

"It's complicated." I said with a sigh.

"So I've heard..."

I just nodded and started eating again. In no time Nicole had me laughing again.

She doesn't push.

"Seriously though, you're auditioning for glee club during free period." I said with a smirk.

"Hell no! I'm not good, okay?"

"You're like REALLY good and you have to find something to do so, why not glee?"

She hesitated before agreeing and I smiled widely.

"Now an audition song." I said, pulling out my iPod.

She stopped me and smirked proudly before saying, "I already have something in mind."

* * *

><p>During Free period I went to go find Nicole and I pulled her to the choir room.<p>

"Mr Schue, this is Nicole. She just move here and her voice is incredible so I convince her to audition."

"That's great, Santana." he said with a smile and he shook Nicole's hand gently.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a smile and shook his hand back.

"Great! More backup singers for me!" Rachel said proudly.

"Listen Berry, my girl Nicole here could out sing you any day and truthfully, I could too. But we all just act like we don't know it so we don't have to deal with your issues, ya hear? So if you could do us all a favor and stop acting like the only star in this damn club then maybe I'd do you the favor of being nicer."

Rachel just didn't say anything and leaned back in her seat, she stared at

Santana but Santana just ignored it, so she wouldn't get annoyed as easily.

Nicole just sighed and continued "So um... I'm gonna sing Overboard by Ingrid

Michelson"

Ingrid Michelson. So she's an Ingrid girl... She's good. Real poetic, I guess.

I haven't heard this one though...

_That's when she started to sing. _

_I could write my name by the age of three _

_And I don't need anyone to cut my meat for me._

_I'm a big girl now, see my big girl shoes._

_It'll take more than just a breeze to make me..._

She looked at me as she sang this an my heart started to race

_Fall over, fall over, fall overboard _

_Fall overboard just for you to catch me._

She looked away and my heart ached but hearing her beautiful voice healed it a bit

_But as strong as I seem to think I am my distressing damsel,_

_She comes out at night when the moon's filled up and your eyes are bright,_

_Then I think I simply aught to..._

She looks back over at me and I smile, she smiles back...

_Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard._

_Fall overboard so you can catch me. _

_You can catch me._

She said that last line to me. It clearly was to me. She looked me straight in the eyes and said it...she has to feel the same way.

_I watch the ships go sailing by I be your girl will you be my guy_

_And I never thought I'd be the type to fall, to fall, to fall to fall_

_To fall over, to fall over, to fall overboard, overboard _

_Fall overboard so you can catch me._

_You can catch me, you can catch me, you can catch-_

She looks away.

_I watch the ships go sailing by I be your girl will you be my guy._

_And I never thought I'd be the type to fall, to fall._

_To fall, to fall, to fall..._

She looks at Mr. Schue to see if he was pleased and I could tell he was...

_To fall over, to fall over, fall overboard, overboard._

_Fall overboard so you could catch me._

She looked into my eyes as she said this to me and only me.

_You can catch me, you can catch me._

The room bursted into applause as she finished. My heart has never beaten that fast.

"Amazing! Truly amazing," Mr. Schue said shaking Nicole's hand, "Welcome aboard!"

She smiled widely and said a quick thank you before hugging me with happiness.

The whole time I was speechless.

* * *

><p>Nicole walked down the hallway the next day going to class when Brittany stopped her<p>

"Hi Nicole..." she said with a scowl.

"Um Hi... Brittany, right?"

Brittany nodded and said "What's going on with you and Santana?"

"What do you mean what's going on? She's my friend and the only one I've got so far so..."

"Well she's mine..." Brittany said with a glare.

"Judging by the way she treats you I wouldn't be so sure..." Nicole said smugly and just walked away, leaving Brittany looking at her shocked.


End file.
